


Ten Werewolves Fighting

by mistresscurvy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Pornmas, Rough Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Gerard gets back, Frank has been pacing back and forth for at least two hours.</p><p>He slams Gerard up against the wall as soon as he's deadbolted the door, hands firm against his shoulders. "Where the fuck have you been?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Werewolves Fighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopteryx/gifts).



> Written for philosiraptors for the Twelve Days of Pornmas. Thank you to desfinado and shiningartifact for the incredible beta ♥

By the time Gerard gets back, Frank has been pacing back and forth for at least two hours.

He slams Gerard up against the wall as soon as he's deadbolted the door, hands firm against his shoulders. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Gerard shoves him back, eyes blazing. "I needed to check out the situation. That new pack was getting too close to our territory."

Frank is shaking, his worry and fury coalescing into a ball of rage he can't control. "You've been gone for almost twelve hours, Gerard."

Gerard stalks towards him. "Yeah, and I'll stay out a lot longer than that to protect my pack. I was careful."

Frank turns away from him, unable to hear it, the adrenaline in his body drowning out the words. "That's not fucking good enough."

"Hey!" He can hear Gerard following him, his breath suddenly hot up against Frank's ear. "I'm not gonna let any motherfucker get in here."

Whirling back around, Frank's got his hands in Gerard's hair before he can stop himself. "And no one out there gets to lay a fucking finger on you," he growls, pulling his head back sharply and kissing him.

It's a fight from the beginning, Gerard's hands clawing all over his back, grabbing Frank closer to him. Frank never lets go of his hair, holding him tight as he bites and licks Gerard's mouth. He can smell the other wolves on Gerard, knows instinctively that Gerard must have shifted when he was out there to move among them undetected, and he can't stand it. The only other scent on Gerard's body should be _his_.

He bites down a little harder on Gerard’s lip, drawing blood, and Gerard inhales sharply before he takes them both down to the floor, crashing over a small table. The carpet doesn't do much to cushion their fall, but Frank doesn't care, rubbing himself up against Gerard's body, hands clumsy as he attempts to strip Gerard out of his clothes. He gets Gerard's shirt off before his progress is halted by Gerard's hands tight around his wrists, pressing them to the floor. He tilts his head back as Gerard licks his way up his neck before biting down, hard.

Moaning, Frank struggles against the hold, needing to touch and mark and feel, needing the reassurance that Gerard is whole and here and _his_ , always his. But Gerard drags his wrists together above his head, pinning them both with one hand as he gets Frank's pants undone with the other. Gerard’s gaze is intent on Frank’s face, his cheeks flushed and eyes bright with want.

Ripping the zipper down, Gerard's hand is rough and strong on Frank's cock, not teasing at all. "You're mine, Frank.” He bites down on Frank's pec through the shirt before moving back up to his neck. “Every fucking bit of you." Frank cries out, still fighting against Gerard's hand. He’s barely able to take the hard pressure of Gerard's fingers on his cock, but Gerard is relentless. "That's right, Frank, fucking scream for me," Gerard says into his ear, and Frank does, voice choking as he comes, his orgasm forced out of him.

Gerard finally releases his hands, dragging him close for a harsh kiss and getting Frank's come all over his own stomach. Frank's glad of it, pressing up as close as he can, heedless of the friction against his oversensitized cock. He rakes his nails down Gerard's back, wanting to see the marks later against Gerard's pale skin, the clear signs that he was there.

Frank can smell himself on both of them now, but it's not enough, he needs to be covered in Gerard's scent, wants it to be the first thing he's aware of every time he takes a breath. He whines and tries to turn around in Gerard's arms, and Gerard grins at him for a moment before he flips Frank over onto his belly, lifting his hips up.

"Oh, fucking hell," Frank spits out as Gerard licks up his crack, tongue pushing into his asshole. A finger presses in at the same time, almost too dry, but Frank wants to feel it, wants to be made to know that he's Gerard's. He can feel Gerard's tongue everywhere, the steady focus of it, and Frank shoves back into it, opening himself up for Gerard. He’s getting hard again already, his body instinctively responding to his mate’s demands. When Gerard first pulls away Frank makes a sound of protest, but it dies in his throat when he feels Gerard's cock pressed up against him. He shakes in anticipation, dropping down onto his elbows as he waits for Gerard to take him, to feel the thick length of his cock in him.

His head falls onto his forearm when Gerard thrusts inside, not bothering to be gentle. Gerard's hands are tight on his hips, pressing into his skin where Frank can feel the bruises forming, and he pushes back against the touch, into each thrust. Gerard fucks him hard, and Frank can't think about anything other than his cock, the feeling of it splitting his body open, taking him over. He whines when Gerard pauses for a moment, panting into his arm, and Gerard drapes himself over Frank's back, pressing down on him even more.

Gerard's breath is hot against his neck. "Fucking _mine,_ " he rasps, and on the next thrust Frank is pushed forward completely onto his belly, hard cock rubbing against the carpet as Gerard fucks him through the floor. He doesn't care though, just pushes back up against the full weight of Gerard's body against him, relishing the way it feels to be completely covered, protected and safe.

He groans at every thrust, his entire body feeling battered and taken, and when Gerard grabs his wrists and bites down on his shoulder even harder than before, Frank comes again, pulsing against the floor.

"Fuck, Frank," Gerard gasps, shoving his cock in even harder. He thrusts faster and faster and then suddenly pulls out, leaving Frank bereft, but then he feels the hot spill of Gerard's come on his back, the scent of it filling his head. "Mine," Gerard murmurs, his hand rubbing the come into Frank's skin, and Frank arches up into the touch.

When Gerard pulls his hand away Frank whines, but Gerard tugs him around so that he's facing Gerard, both of them on their sides, and wraps his arms around him tight. Gerard kisses him deeply, and Frank moans into it, feeling utterly surrounded by Gerard.

"I will always come home to you," Gerard says finally, and Frank nods his head before kissing Gerard again. He knows.


End file.
